


An Unfortunate Fate ( A Fire Emblem Awakening x Male Reader )

by pkwriterRed5



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Grima is a bad dad, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Male Gimurei | Grima, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Original Character Death(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkwriterRed5/pseuds/pkwriterRed5
Summary: Some believed that being who they are because of their blood was always set in stone. That it was their fate to follow their blood. Their fate to do what's set in stone. To never stray from that path.Well...You must have an unfortunate fate awaiting you then.Sharing the blood from both the Divine dragon Naga, and the cursed blood of Grima, the Fell Dragon.A truly terrible, pathetic, sad fate awaits you.No..."I reject my fate!"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING!!!!!This story shall contain some very heavy themes, such things as mentioned rape, character death, mental issues, suicides, and a whole lot of other darker themes. This is not meant for the faint of heart. If you're looking for sweet romance or smexy fun times - look elsewhere! Whist there shall be romance in this story, it shall be very slow. VERY ungodly slow!If you like that tho, please stick around. Give me your thoughts!There shall be timeline shenanigans aplenty - as the norm with awakening...
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Future children / reader, Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Noire(Fire Emblem) / Reader, Serena | Severa/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	An Unfortunate Fate ( A Fire Emblem Awakening x Male Reader )

Again! I must warn you! 

This gets dark fast!

If this isn’t your cup of tea, leave now while you have a chance!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


Tiki cooed very softly at the small baby in her hands. In them sat a small newborn baby, his soft little hands curling upwards towards her own voice.

“He’s beautiful.” A soft deeper voice came from the man right beside her. His white hair slowly coming into her vision, his hazel eyes gleaming with so much emotion. He looked like he was on the verge of tears and wanted to scream in joy all at the same time.

“Do you want to hold him?” Tiki spoke softly, almost as if she spoke too loudly she would ruin the sweet moment. Her husband’s smile grew impossibly bigger as his hazel’s eyes met her own.

“I-I mean…” His eyes glanced back and forth between her and the young boy in her arms. Tiki let out a small puff of air, trying not to laugh at her husband's expression. 

“Come now Robin.” Tiki brought her son closer to Robin, watching with careful eyes as he awkwardly took the boy from her hands. She couldn’t help but grin as she watched the man she loved take ahold of their sons’ soft gentle hand. Robin just stared in awe at the little boy he held. Nothing looked too spectacular about him, everything about him just seemed like a normal boy. But in Robin’s eyes, everything about him was perfect. Everything about his beautiful glowing son was perfect.

“You should rest now Tiki.” The sweet voice from Robin’s good friend, and now queen of Ylisse, Sumia spoke up. Sumia’s hair was let down from her normal style as Tiki’s pregnancy was sudden and in the middle of the night. She gently caressed Tiki’s hand, giving the both of them a soft smile.

“Lissa should be back soon, just to make sure everything went okay. Just take some time to get some rest.” Robin leaned down towards his wife’s head, his voice just above a whisper.

“She’s right. You need the rest love.” Tiki shook her head, wanting to hold her child once more. To her dismay, her body felt a sudden tiredness as she let out a reluctant yawn. Robin’s loving smile made her grumble as she felt her eyelids drooping against her will.

“Fine. But I better not see you reading any tactics to him.” He couldn’t help but laugh as he gently leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her head. ( Being gentle with the baby in his arms of course. ) 

“Get some sleep love. Our son will be waiting for you when you awake.” Tiki hummed softly before she fell back into the bed.

“I should say the same to you my friend.” Robin glanced over his shoulder, looking towards the entrance of their room. His expression grew brighter as he noticed the three that had entered.

“Ah Chrom, Lissa. Come meet our son will you?” Chrom’s hair was a bit of a mess as he most likely had just awoken, much unlike the small bundle in his arms. His own child, Lucina, barely three years old was fast asleep on his shoulder. The sweet girl was probably up all night, too excited to see the baby to fall asleep.

“How’s Tiki doing?” Lissa manovered her way around her older brother, sitting down beside Tiki in the empty chair. 

“She just fell asleep, so I would prefer she stays that way for a while.” Lissa sent him a sweet smile as she checked Tiki’s temperature.

“Well,” She spoke now in a whisper.

“She seems to be in good health, and there’s no sign of a sickness.” Lissa smiled brightly at the tactician, having gone through the same(ish) experience that he’s going through right now. Robin’s expression looked eerily similar to her husbands when she gave birth to Owain. His eyes filled with a bright look, the smile on his face as wide as it could be. The utter happiness that flowed from his form nearly brought tears of joy to her eyes. Robin himself couldn’t help but snuggle the small baby in his arms. When he had first heard that his wife was pregnant, he was… scared? Shocked? He honestly didn’t know. All the time that Tiki was carrying their child, he wasn’t sure what to think.

Would he be a good father?

How could he raise a kid?

COULD he raise a kid???

So many questions and doubts sprung forth from the deepest part of his mind. Regrets that he long since forgotten about resurfaced, and his nerves felt like they would explode every time he thought about it. But the moment he held his son in his arms…

All those fears and doubts drained away

The only time he could officially say that he had been this happy, was when he and Tiki made their vows. Having such a small child in his arms really made him feel so emotional, like a child who was given the best possible gift in the world. He sniffed lightly, feeling the tears of joy already flowing down his face steadily.

Chrom, his dearest and most trusted friend, patted his shoulder with his free arm. His friend’s smile was gentle and filled with understanding.

“Have the two of you decided on a name yet?” Robin looked down at the boy in his arms, shaking off the rest of his tears.

“Y-yeah. The both of us have.” He turned the boy to show his friends, a proud smile on his face.

“Meet (Y/n), our dear son.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chrom let out a loud exaggerated tired sigh as he plopped down into the chair next to his closest friend. Robin sat at a table within his personal home, a plate filled with snacks and treats that only children would enjoy. Chrom slumped in his seat, bringing his hands up to rub at his terrible headache.

“Long day?” Robin’s voice held a hint of smugness as he gazed over Chrom’s form.

“You have no idea…” Chrom stayed slumped in his chair for another minute, listening to the children in front of him play around. He let out another sigh before he sat up straight, looking at the children. 

Owain ran around, trying to catch his daughter Lucina in a game of tag. Cynthia, her sister, pretended like she was frozen still. Well...She tried to, but it was easy to tell that she was slowly shifting away from her original spot.

“Where’s (Y/n)?” Chrom glanced around and wasn’t entirely surprised when he couldn’t find the two year old. Robin just grabbed one of the little snacks off the plate before handing it to a small pair of hands beside him.

“Ah. Should’ve expected that.” Chrom couldn’t help but smile as the young boy rarely strayed away from his dad. The two of them were inseparable. He acted like Lucina did when she was his age. 

“He still doesn't want to play with the others?” Robin sent him a small smile with a shake of his head. Turning around, Robin leaned down to grab a hold of his son. Raising him gently into his lap, Chrom was able to see the crumbs still sticking to his face. The moment the boy made eye contact with him, he quickly pulled himself into Robin’s arm, hiding himself from Chrom to the best of his abilities.

“Maybe someday.” (Y/n) tilted his head, giving off a small hum before going back into the crook of his father’s arm. Robin just shook his head in response.

“He’s a lot more comfortable with Tiki around.” A frown started to appear on his friends face, almost making Chrom grimace at the reminder.

Strange reports of people coming back to life had made their way into his kingdom. Obviously as the exalt, he had to at least check it out. Tiki herself had volunteered and had been gone for longer than expected. As she was supposed to be back by the day before and had yet to arrive. Chrom however hid the grimace and instead gave his friend a smile of reassurance.

“I’m sure she’ll be back by the end of the day. No need to worry too much about it.” 

Robin nodded in thought, the feeling in his arm growing numb as his finger twitched suddenly, something he really couldn’t get control of as of late.

“Maybe.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chrom wiped at the sweat that laced his forehead. An unforgettable feeling of bile built in his gut as he studied the paper in front of him. He felt like he was shaking, oh so terribly so. Maybe he was in a nightmare? …

He prayed that he was in a nightmare. For the paper in front of him couldn’t possibly exist. There was just no way. No possible way.

It was impossible for Robin to be dead.

It was just a simple scouting mission. That’s all. He’s just taking his time to find his wife...Right? Chrom’s hands shook as his eyes started to lose focus. He could no longer read the rest of the report in front of him, could no longer see anything past his teary eyes. He cradled his head into his shaky hands, digging his fingernails as far as they could go into his skin.

It had to be a nightmare. It just had to be. There is no way any of this could be happening. 

“I-It’s fine.” Chrom’s voice sounded hoarse, shaken and scared all at the same time.

“I’ll just wake up here i-in just a bit!”He sobbed loudly, the tears now dripping onto the report below him.

“Sumia will have a pie ready for both Robin and Tiki when I awake...” He tried to smile through his pain, he desperately tried to. His heart clenched in such a pain that he hasn’t felt since his sister’s death.

“B-By the gods…” He attempted to wipe the tears away, but they had just been replaced by fresh painful ones. The door to his study had suddenly been slammed open, surprising the exalt so much that he jumped into a fighting stance, his hand on his trusty blade as he stared down the sudden entrance with shock.

Tiki was covered in dried blood, her normal red dress covered in a sickening black scarlet. By Naga’s grace she looked mostly unharmed, except for the bruises on her wrists and by her thighs. But she was clearly shaken by something. Her legs were trembling and her clothes were in disarray. She held a dull look in her eyes and was out of breath. She flung her head to face Chrom, drying the tears that stained her face, before stumbling her way to the startled exalt.

**_It was a living nightmare._ **

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


You could barely catch your breath as you ran with your mother right in front of you, her large dragon form destroying any foe that dared stand in your way.

“(Y/n)!” She called out to you, grabbing you with both of her claws. Taking a deep breath, you prepared yourself as you felt the wind rush past you as your mother flew into the air as she gently clutched you to her chest. Her flying was shaky and crooked as one of her wings were still torn and injured. The dark red and purple sky seemed to heavily contrast against the dulling yellow and green of your mother’s form. 

“Just...a bit m-more…” She panted as she slowly started to descend in the air much to your dismay. You glanced up at her face, noticing how truely injured she really was. A scar cut across her right eye, making it useless. Blood stained her mouth and other parts of her body, most of which was her own.

“M-Mother.” You couldn’t help but let the tears flow as you started to realize what was happening to her. 

Your mother is dying.

Gods, just the thought was mortifying to you. One you really didn’t want to acknowledge but you were not one to deny the obvious. The large dragon tilted her head so she could see you with her working eye, checking up on you before locking her gaze forward as she rocked in the air. 

“Hold t-tight!” You did as she said, and watched in horror as the ground approached you much faster that you would like to admit. Within a span of a minute, both you and your mother collided with the ground. Your mother turned back into her normal human-like form as the two of you rolled across the sands. Coming to a stop, you acted quickly despite the pain and dizziness you felt. Standing up, you ran to your mother that had rolled a small distance away from you. She laid upon the sand, her breathing became labored and uneven. Her clothes were torn and covered in both her own blood as well as the blood of your enemies. She winced in pain as you kneeled down beside her. Her right eye remained shut so as to not show you the gruesome detail of what happened. She breathed heavily as you gazed upon her broken form, unsure of what you should do to help her.

“By-by the gods…” What could you of all people do? You knew little of medical aid, had no source of healing anyone besides tearing off pieces of clothing to help stop blood. Nothing else.

“Gods no..” You shook as the tears in your eyes started to grow. Your mother gently brought a hand up to your face, lightly rubbing away a tear before you grabbed her hand oh so gently. Like a single touch could break her.

“T-this isn’t y-your….fault.” She struggled to breathe as you sobbed above her. You shook your head at her voice. You knew it was entirely your fault. Your mother just didn’t want you living with the blame, you knew that. It was you who did this, no one else. 

“I really am…-a…” She struggled to breathe, her chest shaking with every raspy breath.

“A -terrible mother.” She laughed bitterly, despite the coughs that she now spat blood onto the both of you, she continued to smile bittersweetly.

“NO! Gods n-no!” You gently hugged her body to your small frame. 

“Yo-you're the best mom ever. I-I-.....” You shook, there were so many words that you wanted to say, but the words would not come. Just loud sobs as you watched your mother slowly die in your arms. Your mother gazed to the side of you, seeing something incredibly large moving within the clouds above you both. A large horde of risen slowly following the shape in the sky. She let out a shaky breath as she started to move to sit up, ignoring the pain that exploded from her entire being as she did so. She lightly grabbed a hold of your cheeks, forcing you to look up at her bruised face.

“(Y/n), I n-need you to do something.” She sounded harsh and demanding, her expression turning deadly serious.

“I want you to run.” She spoke sternly and strong. A voice that she rarely used around you, but one that showed you how serious she was about this. You struggled to catch your breath, your body shaking nearly as bad as hers.

“M-mother?” As many times as the words repeated in your head, they never made sense. Why? Why would you run? Your mother was the only person you really knew. All the others from years before had all but faded from your memory. You barely knew what your father looked like. You would never leave her behind willingly. 

“Please (Y/n).” She begged, a desperate look in her eye.

“You need to run. Run so that you may live.” You let out a small gasp as a risen appeared behind her, an axe in its hand. Your mother hissed in both annoyance and pain as she forced you to move out of the way. You rolled across the sand, tumbling down a small hill as the sound of your mother transforming echoed through the empty desert. Something hard hit your head as you tumbled, forcing the world around you to blur more than it was supposed to. 

You shook as you came to a stop in the sand, tilting your head to watch your mother crush a risen general with her large jaws. Blood splattered across her mouth and teeth as she bit into another general, using her body to swat away as many of the risen as she could.

“RUN (Y/N)!” Her voice echoed into the empty desert, the only other sound coming from the pounding of your head. You slowly rose to stand, taking a step backwards in fear as a massive risen appeared between you and your mother. You whimpered in fear, your world still shaky from the blow to the head. The risen in front of you seemed more human than the others that your mother was fighting, with less decaying skin and with lively eyes. Their blonde hair was surprisingly well kept, a small black tiara stylized crown sitting on top of it. The risen was clearly somewhat a knight in his old life if his outfit was anything to go by. In his hand he held a fancy looking longsword that glowed a deep vibrant purple much like the cape he wore upon his back. You then met eyes with the risen, and only then did you realize what it was.

“A deadlord.” You spoke with a voice laced with horror as the deadlord gazed down at you. The deadlord made no indication to attack you, instead it seemed content to lock eyes with your pathetic frame. Another moment passed before the dreadlord's eyes shifted to show a small glimpse of emotion. What that emotion was you were unsure, but that had only lasted a mere moment before the deadlords gaze tightened as he raised his sword to block the massive tail that was now aiming towards him. The deadlord proved the rumors about their strength to be correct as he had only slid back a few feet, readying his sword to attack. You mother now stood in front of you defensively, glaring ahead at the army of risen that stood before her.

“(Y/n) I need you to run.” You mother growled out in pain, the many wounds that she received recently still flowed with her blood. Immediately you tried to deny her, say that you would never leave her side, that the two of you would fight together to the bitter end. But then your mother turned her head to look you directly in the eyes.

“Please my Little one-” Her voice may have been strong, but it was laced with a sadness that words could not describe. As she gazed down at your small form you now knew that she believed that this was her duty. To protect her child at all costs.

“-Please run and live.” Tears abruptly rose to your eyes as you felt your body moving on it’s own. Your small feet hitting the sand heavily as you ran as fast as you could. The loud sounds of battle happening not a moment after you started running. You tripped for a moment as a few risen appeared out of the ground around you, but continued to run past them. Your mother just sacrificed herself to keep you safe.

You took shaky breaths, refusing anymore tears to appear. A risen’s head poked out of the ground, a hand slowly rising after it with a short sword in its grasp. Glaring at the risen you ran straight towards it stopping only when it was able to get half of it’s upper body out of the ground. With a mighty kick to the head, the risen flinched backwards, groaning as it’s head twisted at an odd angle. The sword in it’s hand now laid upon the sand, the glint of silver contrasting the fiery sky around you. After a second the sword was now in your hands, about to cleave the head off the risen as it screamed at you. You were not going to let her sacrifice be in vain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years had passed.

How many, you were not entirely sure.

Plenty enough is always what you thought.

A roar from in front of you interrupted your thoughts. A risen crawled it’s way to you, already having everything below the torso ripped off. It used its one arm to crawl over the many bodies that laid upon the dirt ground. Each one of the bodies has been hacked and stabbed by your own weapon. Seeing the distance between the risen and yourself, you took a moment to inspect your sword. The blade had obviously dulled as it had ripped through some of the more recent risen instead of slicing through them. The handle was cracked and rusted from the blood that had caked it over the past few weeks. You glanced back at the risen crawling towards you before adjusting your grip on the weapon. Taking a moment to aim, you heaved the sword at the risen, watching as the blade implemented itself into the risen’s skull.

“I need a better weapon.” You spoke out loud to the emptiness around you. Being isolated for so long left you desiring some conversation, but you only had yourself. Turning your gaze away from the body of the risen you gazed upon the fresh corpses upon the ground. Many of the risen used weapons of all sorts. Unfortunately most of them were in terrible condition. Using what you could over the years you had picked up a variety of different weapons only to toss them after a single fight. Seeing most of the swords broken you gave off an irritated sigh as you grabbed a spear that held a broken head. At most, you could use the spear to bash a few heads as the risen were surprisingly easy to crush.

“How annoying.” You scoffed before stepping away from the corpse, spinning the spear in the air to settle onto your back in a lazy position. 

“Now where to?” You looked around the abandoned town you stood in, the buildings broken and crumbling. A larger church had served as your stronghold for the past few hours as you fought the risen. It held little inside it however as you had already collected everything you could. The buildings around you probably had just as much as the church did, but…

“Ah hell.” You grumbled in annoyance before picking the nearest building to hopefully find something to eat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Give me a break.” You hissed in anger as you tossed aside a rotting rabbit, the closest thing that you found to come close to a good amount of food. A few hours had passed as you searched each and every building. 

“Of fucking course there’s nothing.” You growled in annoyance as you kicked a broken chair out of your way before sitting down on the hard stone floor. The most you were able to find was a few small lizards, nothing filling but could keep you from starving for the time being. You growled angrily to yourself as you shoved some stuff aside for a place to sleep.

“Of course the person who lived here had to have a bunch of useless crap on the floor.” You tossed aside the small broken statue of a snake looking creature with six eyes. A small crash sounded out where you threw it, just like you had expected. You didn’t expect the surprised gasp or the sharp breath that you heard afterwards. You stilled immediately, your instincts flaring up at this new sound. You slowly and carefully stood, pacing your footsteps to the wooden door that you tossed the small statute against. Gulping down the spit in your throat you leaned your head near the rotting wood door. You focused on listening to the surrounding sounds coming from the other side of the door. You did not need anymore risen appearing right now. But the small silent shuffle of feet shifting in the sand didn’t sound like a risen.

A moment of silence.

…

…

…

A sharp and quick sound of a sword unsheathing gave you the indication to jump backwards from the door just as a shining blade shattered the wood. You jabbed the tip of your spear through the new opening, clashing against the blade that rose to block it. Your spear had been caught in a hole on the sword’s blade, rendering it useless as your attacker had ripped it out of your grasp. A flash of blue had entered your vision as you now rose your hands in hopes of blocking an incoming attack.

“Shit!” You had yelled as your attacker had smashed through the door, ready to detach your head from your shoulders before stopping suddenly upon seeing you.

The two of you met eyes a moment after.

“W-What?” The figure in front of you spoke loudly in surprise, leaving you blinking in shock. You slowly untensed your stance as you finally saw your attacker. Surprisingly, it was not a risen, but a human. The first one you have seen in a long time. The woman gasped once more before she slowly withdrew her blade from your form, a surprised look upon her face. 

The woman in front of you was dressed in a mostly blue outfit that seemed way too exquisite for the land that you two stood on. There were few imperfections upon her face, a scratch on her cheek and a small amount of blood that had landed on the bottom of her chin. Her blue hair matched her outfit. Surprisingly well kept except for a little frizzy hairs poking out here and there as it flowed down just a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were blue, just like the rest of her outfit. They shined brightly, contrasting against the darkness around her form. The strangest thing however was the small symbol she held in her left eye. It stood out to you for some reason, despite not recognizing the symbol.

“I-um…” The woman seemed to be quite surprised as you stared at her in shock. She straightened her stance unexpectedly, shealting her sword before she coughed into her hand as a way to collect herself.

“I must apologize.” She spoke smoothly, a sort of respect being demanded from the way she talked.

“I had assumed that you were one of the risen.” You blinked in question as she had bowed slightly, not quite understanding what she was doing. What a strange girl. She now stood straight, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“E-Excuse me?” Blinking for a moment you realize that you had said that out loud. Waving her off you walked past her to look out into the ghost town. You could feel your heart pumping loudly, still getting over the shock of nearly being skewered through by her sword.

“Want to tell... why you’re... here?” It felt like your tongue was lead, and you had to practically force the words out of your mouth. Why was it so hard to speak all of a sudden? Flabbergasted, the girl stared at you in shock before straightening herself once more.

“I could be asking you that same question.” She crossed her arms as she watched you walk outside, narrowing your eyes as the sky started to darken.

“...Surviving...” You answered her as you approached another building that had it’s door still attached. Grabbing the sides of the door you shook it a bit in its place, before ripping the door straight from it’s rotting hinges. You lifted the door over your head as you approached the woman who stared at you with a strange look on her face. Approaching the building, you gestured for her to take a step back. She narrowed her eyes at you but complied nonetheless. She watched in question as you set the door down beside the broken pieces of wood that she broke through just a minute or two ago. You grabbed your broken spear off the ground to examine it for any damages.

You grumbled as it snapped in two within your hands. Scowling you tossed the two pieces into the house, causing a bit of dirt and dust to rise into the air. You then diverted your attention to the broken door. Giving the broken wood a swift kick, the wood crumbled and broke apart, leaving the hinges and nothing else in the doorway.

“What are you doing?” The girl questioned you. Glancing up at her, you could see the small curiosity within her eyes. She held one hand upon her blade’s hilt and relaxed the other upon her hip, still ready for a sudden attack. You sent her a glance, grabbing the door that you left outside.

“...Getting dark...” You placed the door inside the doorway, smirking once you noticed that it was a near perfect fit.

“W-well yes it is, but why are you messing with a door?” You shrugged as you took a step back, making sure the door stood up on its own.

“Need...” It was so different to talk when it wasn’t to yourself, it just felt strange. Being around this woman for some reason, made you feel anxious.

“...A place to stay…” The girl sighed at you, slightly shaking her head.

“And you think a wooden door will stop the risen?” She spoke with slight sarcasm, now crossing her arms at you with a ‘are you kidding me?’ look upon her face. You cracked your knuckles in response, feeling a strange sensation flow through your fingertips.

“Not yet.” The girl blinked in question, about to voice her thoughts before she noticed your hands. Mumbling a few words in a strange touge your fingers started to glow a deep vibrant purple.

“ **_Ini sia iejir_ ** .”(By my blood) The purple light brightened before it seemed to flow from your fingers to the door in a misty cloud. You watched with a smug look on your face as the mist covered the door, entirely sealing it off from the rest of the world.

“...There...” You spoke up, shaking your hands to relieve yourself of the strange sensation.

“Now...we rest easy....” Turning to the girl, you noticed her tense form, her sword already slightly drawn as she narrowed her eyes at you. 

“T-That was dark magic.” You rose a brow at her in question feeling your heart quicken in slight fear.

“...Yes?...” You ignore her movements as you picked up a few pieces of wood that had been flung across the ground, doing your best to seem non threatening. 

“W-where did you learn that?” She questioned as you set the pieces of wood against the wall that held a small window.

“..Figured out.. with time....” You crouched down beside the wood, putting your hands together.

“ **_Ixen_ ** .” (Fire) A small light grew in your hands, lighting the room with a soft orange/yellow light. Within your hands was a small flame that softly as slowly left your hands to contact the wood in front of you. Leaning back, you smirk grew a small bit as the fire grew lightly. Using the same spell as the one you used on the door, the fire only spread to a certain point before staying at a consistent size.

“How are you doing that?” The girl stood just a bit behind you, leaning down with her hands on her knees. She stared in slight shock as she watched you work.

“...You ask...many questions...” You leaned back onto the hard floor, placing your hands behind your head to act as a pillow. You placed your legs a short distance away from the fire, not wanting to burn yourself. You were hoping that she found you to no longer be a threat. Or at least, that’s what you were trying to do. The girl above you sneered down at you, her attitude changing in a moment as she started to draw her sword out of its sheath trying to intimidate you.

“You were the one who locked me in here without so much as giving me a reason to trust him.” You shrugged, looking at her upside down. You were glad that your head was resting on top of your hands, as you could feel them shaking as she stared you down.

“...(Y/n)...” You closed your eyes, wanting to enjoy the heat of the fire before the woman decided to cut your head off. The girl above you stood still for a moment before she sheathed her weapon fully, causing your body to truly relax. 

“Lucina.” The girl sat beside you, crossing her legs as she stared down at your form. The two of you sat in silence for a moment, the fire crackling lightly as the sky outside became pitch black.

“Why are you helping me?” Lucina broke the silence as she glanced outside to see a small group of risen walking around the abandoned town. You shrugged, still laying on the ground lazily.

“...First human...in years...” You opened one of your eyes, giving her a bashful look.

“...You seem nice...” She stared blankly at you before letting out a sigh herself. You patted the ground beside the fire, gesturing her to take a seat beside you before resting your head back onto the ground once again. A silent moment passed before you heard the sounds of Lucina slowly sitting on the ground a foot or two away.

“Can I ask how you’re able to use magic with no tome?” You opened your eyes, turning your head to face the curious look upon the bluenette's face.

“...Tome?...” You questioned, thinking back on all the risen mages that you fought. 

“...You mean...mage books?” She gave off a nod, leaving you in a small bit of confusion.

Thinking back to your early childhood, when risen were nothing but a far off nightmare, you used to mess around with books with weird symbols on the pages, but none of which you could read. Maybe those were tomes? You gave the woman a shrug before turning your gaze towards the ceiling.

“...Was never needed...” Lucina paused for a moment, looking down at your relaxed form, questions arising in her mind before she settled on not stating her small concerns.

“I-I see…” The two of you fell into silence once more as the dark of the night swallowed the outside world, the only light coming from your little fire, making Lucina thankful that she found you instead of having to survive against the risen that more than likely roamed outside. A small grumble came from Lucina’s stomach, disturbing your silence. You gave her a questioning look, ignoring the blush on her face. Upon a few moments of her not saying anything, and refusing to meet your eyes, you sat back up. Reaching to your side, you pulled out five small lizards in a small jar, handing it to the woman.

“...Hungry?...” She blinked in question, grabbing onto the jar.

“...We both... share the struggle.” You spoke up before she could ask you another question.

“...So we...share food...” Lucina blinked twice more before a soft smile came to her face.

“Perhaps you could join me on my journey then?” She spoke confidently, catching your attention. Opening the jar just to grab onto four of the lizards she started to prepare them to cook before she plopped down right beside you as she watched the fire.

“I am the leader of a group that is trying to fight back against the risen and their leader.” Her voice was confident, like she already said this speech plenty of times. You blinked in question as she met your gaze out of the corner of her eye.

“Honestly, we’ve been at war with the Fell Dragon for a long time now. I thi-”

“Fell?... Dragon?” Lucina’s head snapped towards your direction, her eyes going wide with shock.

“I-Wha-Y-You’ve never heard about the Fell Dragon Grima?” She sat flabbergasted as you merely shrugged in response.

“...No…” You thought for a moment. Grima as a name seemed familiar, but the Fell Dragon? 

“...Not once...” Lucina’s jaw went slack for a few moments before the fire caught her attention once more. She shook her head slowly as she messed with the lizards just a bit more.

“W-Well, the Fell Dragon is ….” She hesitated for a moment, looking for the right words to say as she took the lizards out of the fire.

“He’s….the reason we’re in this mess.” She gently handed you two lizards, keeping two for herself.

“He’s the reason people are coming back from the dead. He’s the reason so many people have died.” Her voice started to get quieter with every second, like speaking the truth will remind her once again what she’s been through.

“He’s the reason so many people I care for are gone for good.” You watched as she grit her teeth, glaring down at the lizard in her hand like it was Grima himself. She took a moment to recollect herself, taking a deep breath to calm down.

“As long as my friends and myself live, there’s still a chance that we can defeat him. To avenge everyone we have lost.” She now faced you, her eyes shining with something that you could only describe as determined hope.

“Will you join me?” You fell silent as you seemed to be locked in her gaze. Time itself seemed to slow down, the world around you falling silent. The only sound coming from Lucina’s soft breathing.

_ “We have to run! _ ” Your mother’s voice echoed in your head, the image of her giving hell to the creatures that would dare to threaten her son.

“(Y/n)?” You blinked twice, now seeing Lucina’s concerned look. It was only then that you noticed that you were clenching both your teeth and hands in anger… 

“...I’m fine...” Brushing your hands through your hair, you gave it a slight pull at the end. A strange way you brought yourself back into the moment. If Grima was the one responsible for all of this…

You let your eyes close as you rubbed your temple, doing your best to keep your rage in check.

**You’ll give that bastard hell**

“...Better than...being alone....” You took a bit long to respond, but as soon as you did, Her face visibly brightened. The happiness showing in her eyes alone.

“Thank you, (Y/n).” The two of you sat in silence, eating the small lizards slowly as a way to savour what little food the both of you had. Ignoring the risen outside your door like you had no cares in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You couldn’t help but grumble in annoyance as you bashed in the face of a risen one more time just to make sure it wasn’t going to get back up.

A fourth time.

…

So fucken annoying.

“I must agree.” Lucina spoke from your side, her hand on her hip as she attempted to catch her breath.

“We’ve been at this all morning.” You mumbled in acknowledgement. Bending down, you began to shuffle through the mangled corpses of your recent foes.

“...Might I ask what you are doing (Y/n)?” Lucina asked as she saw you pick up a decent looking axe.

“...Need something...not magic...”

“You need a weapon?” Lucina questioned lightly as you threw the broken metal in frustration. She took the curse that flew from your mouth as an answer. Hesitating, she reached for a sword that was strapped to her belt. You were glaring daggers at a broken spear before the handle of a blade entered your vision. Looking up, you could see Lucina handing you a fancier looking sword in its sheath. 

“Here.” Blinking at her you took the blade by its handle. Standing up, you unsheathed the weapon to look at it in great detail. The sword looked well looked after, and sharper than anything you’ve ever used. On the handle of the blade was some sort of inscription that you unfortunately couldn’t read. Something that started with ‘Mys’....You think so anyway.

“It belonged to a friend.”

“...Belonged?...” You question her, gazing back at her only to see her shifting to face away from you as she prepared to leave the small town the both of you resided in. A moment passes as you gazed at her form before shealting the weapon in your hands.

“...I’ll take care of it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days have passed since you met Lucina. The two of you have trekked through and around hordes of risen to get to her ‘allies’ whomever they may be. Honestly you should have tried asking about them on your way here.

“Well yes generally one does ask questions like that.” Lucina chuckled lightly as she manovered her way around the dead forest with you following behind her.

“Spoke uh... out loud again?” She just glanced at you over her shoulder. A look that you learned is the closest thing you are going to get out of her. 

“...Really need to... stop doing that...” She let out a hum in response, brushing a dead branch out of her way as she expertly maneuvered her way through the forest. You were happy that talking to her felt easier, and words came out smoother. It still felt strange to hold a conversation with her though.

“I could tell you quite a bit about my friends if you’d like.” Her voice sounded surprisingly soft and gentle, contrasting the dark skies above you. You stared at her for a moment, the soft look on her face honestly surprised you. Since you’ve met her, she’s always had a hard look on her face. Granted, you knew perfectly well why. 

“I… uh.. think safety should be our priority, but sure. Let's hear it when we get a moment to rest.” You didn’t see it, but you had a feeling she was rolling her eyes. For another minute, the two of you traveled slowly in silence, before she stopped to gaze at her surroundings.

“It’s getting late, we should be able to rest here.” Looking around yourself, a frown formed on your face. The area you two were in was large, had many hills and dense trees surrounding you. The air seemed a bit too stiff for your liking, and the wind was starting to get colder as night approached. Your eyes analyzed the area around you, scanning for any possible dangers. The hills alone raised the question ‘Will we be ambushed?’, having the inability to see through the thick forest with the possibility of an risen army hiding behind each hillside really made you question Lucina’s judgement.

“The risen are not very stealthy, no matter how hard they try.” Lucina spoke up behind you, gathering a bunch of sticks in her arms.

“But they can be smart enough to ambush us.” You ignored the fact that you spoke out loud once more, choosing to show Lucina why this was a terrible idea.

“With a deadlord - “ The word made you flinch slightly, terrible memories coming back to your head.

“ - the risen may ambush us. The problem is we….” Lucnia paused, seeing the grimace upon your face before you blinked it away, focusing on her once more. Her lips pulled into a fine line as a sorrowful expression showed upon her face. She went to say something but hesitated. A moment of awkward silence passed before she locked her gaze on the firewood in her arms. She took a moment to place the dead branches upon the ground before she now turned to you. The expression on her face was surprisingly neutral, dismissing the look of sorrow to replace it with the expression of a leader.

“We don’t have to worry about any deadlords.” She said this as a matter of fact, ignoring the small sense of pride that laid beneath those words.

“My friends and army have dealt with all twelve of them already.” She gently patted the sword on her waist. Her pride shines in the ever growing night.

“I cut the heads off eight of them myself. And without Grima being here himself, the risen become nothing but mindless corpses.” You scoffed at the woman. Glancing around the area with a bit of nervousness.

“You...sure the deadlords are...um...Dead?” Lucina blinked owlishly at you, her face written in confusion. You opened your mouth to say something else, but hesitated. You didn’t doubt that she could defeat a deadlord but to think all of them dead? It seemed too good to be true.

“(Y/n).” Lucina suddenly in front of you, gave you a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

“I can guarantee that no deadlord will attack us tonight.” You looked her in the eye, still a bit doubtful.

“If you’d like, we can take shifts?” She sent you a hopeful look, walking away to grab a bundle of cloth, tossing it to you with a gentle smile on her face.

“I’ll take the first one if you want me to.” She finished getting the pile of sticks and branches together before she gestured towards it with her head. Rolling your eyes, you casted a fire spell, igniting the small bundle of sticks.

“I... don’t like this.” You sat down on the cloth that Lucina gave you, quickly realizing that it was a sleeping bag of sorts. Lucina let out a frustrated breath as she sat down by the fire, sending you a sharp glare as you fidgeted in place. This wasn’t the first time the two of you’ve argued about this. To her it seemed like every night you just had to argue against her. Honestly she was getting annoyed.

“Just -!” She stopped herself from lashing out in frustration. Thinking about it logically, she could understand your hesitance on her making decisions for you. You said yourself that you haven’t seen a living human in years. She probably wouldn’t trust anyone either.

“...Put some faith in me okay?” You glanced at her, before looking back into the fire in front of you. Taking a moment, you took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly.

“Alright... Just... wake me if you see anything suspicious.” Lucina gave you a nod in response, watching as you figited your way into your sleeping bag.

“Get some rest.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a few months since you and Lucina started to travel together. A very eventful few months mind you. The two of you have fought horde after horde of risen, have traversed a river upstream to avoid an army of them, and just had an overall terrible experience. But good news, it was a helluva lot easier than when you had been alone.

“We should be seeing the castle here shortly.” From what Lucina has told you through your travels, this ‘castle’ is meant to be the meeting point for all of her friends and followers. There, she planned on ending the fell dragon using the power of the ‘fire emblem’? She’s already explained how the weapon - shield? - thing works multiple times, but you have yet to fully understand it.

“So, when we get there, everyone should be ready to kill Grima?” The woman in front of you gave a hum in response as she climbed up the small ledge in front of you. It looked to be a part of a building that nature grew over, but you paid it little attention as you climbed up after her. You were quick to notice that she had stopped, her gaze looking straight forward with a hopeful look in her eyes. In front of you stood a massive castle, ruined and nowhere near perfect. But it was massive… 

The castle walls held holes here and there, but nowhere that a risen could easily get to. The tops of the castle walls rose into the sky, going quite a fair distance away from the ground. The outside of the walls looked to be recently fortified with freshly cut down trees and large boulders that had to have been man made.

“This shall be where we end the fell dragon..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is where everyone has been?” You looked on with amazement as soldiers were moving about. Weapons and food being organized and handed out accordingly to those who needed it. After all these years of traveling the desert you were finally able to find a civilization, or what was left of one.

Lucina gave off a small smile upon seeing your reaction, turning away as some more people took notice of her.

“Lady Lucina is back!?” One voice echoed off the stone walls, allowing it to be heard over the sound of everyone else in the room. She couldn’t help but sigh once she noticed everyone’s attention drifting over to her. People of all ages swarmed you, each and every single one of them looking incredibly relieved. Their voices soon meshed together for you, all of them becoming a jumble of words and phrases. 

“Who’s this kid?” A gruff looking man shook your head lightly, a playful smirk on his face. You gave the man a solid glare, baring your teeth at him in annoyance.

“PLEASE! Everyone!” Lucina’s voice raised above everyones as she spread her arms wide, forcing the people to give her some space.

“We have a fight to finish.” Her voice was solid, and strong. She held a stern expression on her face as she looked at all of her people.

“Let us celebrate when the fight is over.” And just like that, all the people suddenly dispersed, going back to their tasks at hand.

“They uh…” You watched as the people around you held smiles on their faces. People of all ages were moving around, doing their best to assist those who were to fight. Children carried smaller supplies like tomes, and smaller pieces of armor. The elderly doing the same as well as instructing where to put everything. Some of the younger adults were fixing weapons into a better shape, preparing armor for their comrades.

“Really know what they’re doing huh?” Seeing so many people here really put you on edge for some reason. Lucina was quick to notice this and gave you a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“This must be a lot to take in. For that I’m sorry.” You gazed into her eyes for a moment, giving her a nervous nod. You felt more than a little nervous, but you tried to not let it show. In fact, you were scared that you were moments away from vomiting up what little you had inside your stomach. You swallowed down those nervous fears however, now was not the time to get scared over a group of people. You and Lucina now had a job. You had to-

“Lucie!” Two people cut you off from your thoughts however when two people ran towards the both of you. One, a male with sleek silver hair. A light silver and darker blue coat wrapped around his shoulders. His black boots were wrapped with a duller looking silver with kneepads and a shoulder pauldron to match. 

The woman running beside him had a similar style of clothing. Her coat looked closer to a shirt but was a bit too thick to call it such. Her leggings were slimmer and less baggy, most likely to give her better movement. A dull steel covered her legs as well as her left shoulder. The most noticeable thing however, was the crimson hair she had pulled into twintails. 

“Geez! We were starting to worry something happened to you!” The two of them now stood in front of you both, hovering over Lucina with relief on their faces. She had laughed light hearted as the two started to pester her with question after question.

“Guys! Guys! Please!” She held a big smile on her face as she eventually got the two to calm down.

“I’m perfectly fine.” She glanced at you over her shoulder, causing the other two to finally notice you.

“(Y/n), these are my friends that I’ve been talking about.” She pointed to the boy first, a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

“This is Inigo, he’s -”

“The one who flirts with everyone?” You finished for her, wondering how someone like him could be the person that Lucina talked about. The boy who had ‘Flirted with every woman he could possibly talk to no matter their age?’ Inigo’s smile fell suddenly as a red blush erupted onto his face as he let out a mutter. 

“Must you introduce me to  _ everyone  _ like that?” Lucina ignored it however and gestured to the red head.

“This is Severa.” The woman that had a strong will, and really loved to hold someone’s attention. She gave you a nod, turning back to Lucina once more before something quickly caught her eye. She paused for a moment, sucking in a quick breath of air. A look of horror and grief appeared on her face, her skin turning into a pale white.

“Lucina. W-where’s Owain?” Immediately, Lucina’s expression fell. Her lips turned into a straight line as her eyes shifted down to the sword at your hip. Severa’s gaze fell onto it as well before she faced Lucina with a look of hopelessness. 

“Is that-?” Severa's statement fell short upon seeing the grim expression on Lucina's face. Inigo stared down onto the ground, his lips pulling themselves into a deep sad frown.

“By Naga…” You watched the two in front of you back away as tears started to form. You said nothing as they walked away, giving them a chance to grieve. 

“This isn't the first time we lost someone dear to us.” Lucina spoke as she watched the two walk their own separate ways. Her voice sounded so utterly tired. It wasn’t hard to hear the sadness in her voice, how her shoulders sagged at the mention of losing her comrades.

She must have experienced this plenty of times...

“Hopefully though, it will be last.” The two of you met eyes for a moment, her eyes were duller than before, filled with an expression that might have mirrored your own when you lost your mother. But there was still a small flicker of something behind the dullness. Perhaps hope, perhaps something else entirely. You stared right back at her, refusing to look away.

“I think-” You were cut off however as a soft light covered the room that you stood in. Raising a hand, to hopefully block the light that emitted from the center of the room. Squinting your eyes, you could vaguely see a humanoid figure

The woman held a transcendent aura around her. Her brilliantly lit green hair flowed around her reflecting the light around her even more. Her body was lightly wrapped with a heavy pink and white dress, emeralds and other gems glowing around her body.

“I am Naga.” She spoke up, her voice ever so soft. A sudden calmness seemed to enter the room as her light spread all around you. Everyone in the room seemed to be surrounded with a warm feeling that flowed through them. You on the other hand…

A sharp and uncomfortable chill shot throughout your body. A cold feeling of death seemingly drifting above you. Right where the Divine dragon was. Immediately the people around you dropped down to their knees and happily exclaimed their excitement and wonder upon seeing their divine being in the flesh. 

The feeling of death became overwhelming as she shifted her gaze to you. Her eyes shot open as you resisted the urge to run. She took a step toward your form, her feet not even making a sound as she kept her eyes upon your own. One long moment of silence followed as she took her time to gently approach you. Her eyes were filled with an emotion that you didn’t know as she stopped in front of you.

“You are Tiki's child.” You gulped in fear, your body already filling with terror. 

“I am.” With those two words the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. The people around you shifted their gazes from the divine dragon to you.

“The son of Lady Tiki…” Lucina had her jaw slack in awe as she gazed back onto your tense form. You said nothing as you kept your eyes glued onto the powerful being in front of you. Her eyes were a gentle green, and they were so bright compared to the rest of her form. ‘By the gods’, you thought to yourself. Why were you freaking out? Naga was the exact opposite of Grima. Grima was the bad guy here. Naga was the good guy - girl - dragon. ‘Why am I shaking so dam bad?’ You gripped your clothes with your hands, afraid that the shaking would show otherwise. Why were you so fucking terrified? Just calm down an-

Warm gentle hands grabbed your shoulders, pulling you towards the divine dragon’s frame. You were much shorter than her, Your head only reaching her upper rib cage. You tensed, blinking in confusion as you felt her arms gently wrapping around your small frame.

“Hush my child.” Her voice was so sweet, her chest humming with life as she cradled you within her lovely embrace.

“I know that you’re scared.” She cooed quietly to you, not wanting the others to hear it.

“It’s okay to be scared, just know that your grandmother is here with you.” Your head snapped up to look at her in surprise.

“Grand...mother?” Naga smiled sweetly at you. Raising her hands up, she gently placed them upon your cheeks, softly tilting your head to look upon her heavenly face.

“It has been such a long time.” The smile on her face was bittersweet and filled with a longing pain.

“You’ve only met me once before. You may have been too young to remember.” She sighed lightly at you, leaning her head down to touch your forehead with her own.

“All this time, I’ve been guiding Grima as far away from you as best as I could. Tiki and myself, the both of us would never want to see you get hurt.” She closed her eyes, the droplet of a tear appearing in her eyes.

“But I could do only so much. I’m so sorry my little one.” You blinked once, feeling the sensation of tears building in your eyes as Naga smiled sweetly at you.

“I-” You felt your voice die out, all this information becoming a bit much to understand. You had so many questions, so many things that suddenly came to mind. It felt as those your mind would explode from the sheer amount of information being shoved into your skull.

“Lady Naga?” Both of you now turned to Lucina. She coughed into her hand, a guilty look on her face appearing for a moment before the look of a leader replaced it.

“We might be running out of time.” Naga frowned slightly, giving the woman an affirmative nod. She turned her attention towards you once more, her eyes shifting down towards your hands. 

“That magic that you use, it’s not good for you.” She spoke sternly, lightly gripping your hands with her own.

“It shall drain away all of your energy and if pushed too much,” She locked her eyes upon your own. The soft green orbs filled with thousands upon thousands of years of knowledge.

“It could consume you if you’re not taught how to wield it properly.” You tensed again, glancing down at your rough hands. 

“Once this is all over, I’ll teach you. But until then,” Looking back up at her, you could easily see how your mother was related to this woman. Her face looked eerily similar to her own, the way her frown puckered into a tight small line. The gaze she held with you was the exact same one your mother gave you when she was concerned for your own safety.

“Promise me you won’t use it.” She voiced it in a way that she didn’t ask for it, instead it came out as a demanding plea. She showed genuine concern over your well being and honestly, it felt nice seeing that. But…

“I can’t promise that, but I’ll - I’ll try.” You needed to help defeat Grima, and if this power helped, you were going to use it to its full potential. Naga sighed, a wonderful smile growing on her face, one that reminded of your mother a bit too much.

“I suppose that’s all I can ask for.” She now turned her attention to Lucina, her face turning more serious.

“Do you have all the gemstones?” Lucina, now standing perfectly straight, nodded.

“The rest of the gemstones are waiting upstairs.” Naga gave her a nod once again, her eyes gazing around at the people that surrounded her.

“I shall do all that I can to assist in defeating the fell dragon. I may not be a god like you portray me as, but I still have enough strength to help you all.” You noticed out of the corner of your eye how Severa and Inigo were now approaching Lucina, weapons at their sides.

“Everyone!” Lucina spoke loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the large chamber of the castle.

“Ready the caravan! Our fight shall be commencing soon!” She pointed towards the back end of the room. A large assortment of carts and farm animals were gathered up and looked ready to depart at a moment's notice. Behind the main cluster of carts, sat a massive door. Outside the door you could see a small open field that opens up behind the castle. In the very far distance, you noticed what appeared to be a man-made cave. What that led to, you had no idea.

“Those in the elite squadron shall follow both Lady Naga and myself into the fight with Grima, as for the rest of you.” She gestured towards you, her voice filled with authority.

“(Y/n), Son of Lady Tiki shall help you defend this area.” You snapped your head to face Lucina. Your eyes going wide in horror.

“What?” You felt the word leaving your lips immediately, sudden panic showing as the people around you had sprung into action. There were no words spoken in the castle beside the ones that needed to be spoken. Lucina was quick to approach you, noticing the scared look on your face.

“I know this is a big responsibility-”

“I can’t take comm-!” You nearly shouted before the bluenette covered your mouth, silencing your panicked scream.

“I- I know.” She paused, looking around to see if anyone had heard the two of you, the only few that could most likely being Naga and her two friends.

“Normally I would be here to help them - command them in battle.” She now removed your hand, her face turning deadly serious as she grabbed ahold of your own hands, bringing them up to her chest. Doing such a thing forced you to solely focus on her, and only her.

“They need someone to guide them.” Her voice was strong, yet pleading at the same time.

“I’ve seen you fight plenty of times. You’re smarter than you think. You’ve fought countless risen with just me.” She gestured to the people around you, all reading themselves for what could be their final battle.

“This is bigger yes, but you’re the son of Tiki!” You flinched at that, but she continued on whether she noticed it or not.

“You’ve fought risen for so long, you know all their weaknesses and strengths! I think-” She paused, giving Naga a glance before locking her gaze onto you. Her eyes burned with a fierce look of hope.

“I  _ know  _ you can do this.” You stared blankly at her, your mouth opening and closing over and over again as you tried to say something but all words seemed to fail you. Yes, you agreed that you knew the risen in and out. Every strength and weakness. You knew how they operated when alone, when in packs and even under deadlords. 

But it was one thing to face these risen head on by yourself. Stealth was always a viable and safe option, you could easily escape and live another day. Worst case scenario, you could fight plenty of risen using your magic, but it would leave you heavily drained and vulnerable.

It was something else entirely to be in charge of a group of people. Especially one this size. There had to be at least a hundred soldiers all ready to be the ones fighting. Being their commander meant that you had to call shots, know how each individual operated and how to properly use them to their fullest potential. Something that you did not have time to study or review.

“L-Lucina!...I-I don’t -” You stilled all of a sudden, leaving the woman in front of you in confusion. Your eyes had shot open, your skin turning pale as an expression of horror appeared on your face. You felt a heavy pressure, akin to a massive hand grabbing ahold of you and squeezing away your life. You struggled to breath as you felt your hands clutching onto Lucina’s hand in a deathgrip. Lucina swallowed down a yelp of surprise pain as you did this. Your grip was sudden and painful, like the grip of a wyvern's jaw.

“Lucina.” It was Naga who gently grabbed your hand causing you to immediately release her own. Lucina resisted the urge to rub at the pain in her hands, watching as Naga gently let go of your hand. You still looked terrified, your fingers twitching uncontrollably before clutching onto the fabric of your shirt. You glanced up at Naga, a questionable look on your face. Naga in return could only give you a sad frown.

“He’s here.” She now looked back at Lucina, a regretful expression on her face. Lucina felt her mouth dry as she met eyes with the dragon goddess in front of her. She took a breath, calming her breathing before looking back at you. She tried to force herself to sound strong, but her voice was borderline pleading.

“(Y/n)?” You flinched a bit, biting your lip as you gazed across the castle's chamber. All of these souls are to be under your guidance. Under your protection.

“....okay….” You expected Lucina to smile, expected her to say something encouraging, but she simply gave you a nod.

“Severa, Inigo.” She turned to her close friends, the both of them looking grim. She nodded at them both, watching as the two took off to collect the elite squadron that was tasked with taking down Grima. She sent you a glance once more before she stood in front of her people.

“Everyone!” She yelled, her voice filled with courage with a fire in her eyes. The people around her slowed, turning their attention to her.

“Our final battle is at hand, and it is a fight that many of us may not see the ending of.” She gazed around the room, keeping her posture perfect. Just watching her, you could tell that she perfected her stance completely. 

“This fight shall be difficult. Risen are relentless. Grima is relentless. But we are strong! And we shall fight!” The people cheered around you, startling you. They all looked motivated, and raring to go. But there were some of them that did look hesitant and fearful.

“Know that this fight should not be the death of you. If needed, save yourself. Hide and survive. We cannot lose any more friends nor any of our families. But until the need arrives,” She raised her sword into the air, the blade shining a brilliant light blue that matched the color of her eye. The Elite squadron that gathered behind her mimicked her action. Inigo and Severa did the same with their own choice weapons, a look mirroring their leader on their faces.

“WE SHALL FIGHT!” Like a roar of a beast, the people around you erupted in cheers. Brave yells and shouts of excitement echoed within the air of the large castle. For a moment, Lucina watched her people, a proud look in her eyes.

“(Y/n).” Her voice was surprisingly soft and hard to hear over all the yelling. She tilted her head to you, a desperate look on her face.

“I’m trusting you.” You swallowed, giving her a curt nod, already trying to think on what you needed to do. Oh gods did you have a lot of things on your mind. You jerked your head suddenly, biting the inside of your lip. You needed to concentrate, you desperately needed to concentrate.

It was then that you noticed that Lucina was across the room. Lucina, Naga, and her two friends were at the front of the large party that entered a staircase that likely led to the very top of the castle. You met eyes with Naga who sent you a reassuring look before facing forward once more. You watched as their party of 20 to 30 members left, closing the door behind them.

…

…

...

Okay. To say you were not panicking would be a lie. ‘It’s fine’ You thought, ‘Just gotta survive long enough for Lucina to kill Grima.’ You took a deep breath, knowing that you had to stay calm and think logically. But gods dammit, it was hard.

First things first - The caravan. You glanced over at the caravan, watching as families said their goodbyes. Some shed tears, clinging to their mothers and fathers. Some laughed, joking about the future. And some just gave their significant other a deep embrace before finally separating. Watching this, you felt that there was really nothing you could do to help beside lifting a few boxes and whatnot. But seeing as everything had already been packed beforehand, it didn’t seem like any of your assistance was needed.

“Sir!” A soldier approached you, giving you a salute. She was an older adult, the first signs of her age catching up to her based on the grey hairs that sprung out of the bottom of her helmet. 

“The caravan shall be leaving shortly!” You stared at her in a bit of shock before nodding. 

“What shall we do about their exit?” You paused, glancing at the large entrance in front of you. Sweat trickled down your head as you debated every possible option you had.

“....We shall deal with the first risen attack. After that, we’ll choose to either seal off the tunnel after they’ve all gotten through or to follow after them.” The woman in front of you seemed a bit taken aback, her jaw dropping by an inch before she forced it into a tight frown.

“Wouldn’t the risen follow them?” You faced her, staring straight into her grey eyes.

“The risen are here to defeat Grima’s threat, not the people running away.” Or at least, that’s what you hoped for. Risen were never the type to chase after weak prey if there was no need. The only instance you could remember was during your early childhood when you and your mother ran from them. Otherwise, they would only attack those who were easy picking and unable to move. With as many soldiers protecting the caravan, it would be unlikely that they would even give a second glance towards their direction.

“No. They’ll be focused on us.” You pointed to a group of soldiers on horseback.

“Take those people and about 20 more capable soldiers to guard this entrance and the field if you’re worried.” The woman glanced at the group before looking back at you. She gave you a deep nod, before walking towards the horse riders. You sighed, seeing the caravan start to leave, glad to see them leaving before the fighting started.

You gazed upon the soldiers in front of you, estimating all of their strengths. Some wielded a sword, lance or axes. Few had tomes upon their forms and you had only twenty archers with a few arrows each. There were ten flying units, four wyverns and six pegasi. 

“Alight!” You yelled out, attracting the attention of the soldiers in front of you. You surprised even yourself by the volume of your voice, expecting it to come out shaky and nervous.

“All those who have a weapon and can fight stay with me! The others follow the caravan!” Immediately the soldiers moved about, the few that couldn’t fight following after the caravan. You walked through the chaos to the nearest window, gazing outside at the dark sky. Within the heavy dark sky, a dark mass moved about within it, only being slightly seeable thanks to the lightning that cut through the sky. On the ground, risen broke through the ground in mass quantities. In the far distance, an army of the undead marched towards your position. Sizing up the enemy, you could easily tell that Grima was throwing everything he had into this attack.

“Sir!” You nearly jumped when a younger warrior stood in front of you, a bronze lance in his hands.

“We are just about ready to be mobilized, what are your orders?” You looked upon the young men and women that looked upon you for guidance. Your heart jumped as you now fully took in the situation that you were currently in. These people in front of you, never once having met you, were now trusting you with their lives. All because Lucina said so. And now you had the responsibility of not only your own life, but hundreds.

‘They must really trust Lucina huh?’ You swallowed the spit in your mouth as everyone now stood ready for a fight. About one to two hundred men and women, all relying on you. Glancing outside once more you faced the men in front of you, giving them a steady look.

“I know that I... am not Lucina, but since she left me in charge I am glad to see you all ready.” The people nodded, a look of determination written across all of their faces. 

“This will be a difficult fight, one that could cost us all of our lives if we are to fail.” You let out a breath, your gaze scanning the people in front of you.

‘Okay, this is fine. Just go with your gut. Just go with your gut.’ You pointed at the archers and then the mages.

“You are to stay here, shoot down high priority targets like wyverns and as many other mages as you can, if you find no important targets, just shoot any risen you can.” Thinking about it logically, having them focus on the flying enemies made sense, using both wind and arrows to take down the flying targets. The group nodded, watching as you stood in front of the wall, your fingers lighting up with dark magic once more. 

‘I know what you said Naga, but these people need my help.’ The army behind you watched you with fearful shock as you rose both of your arms to face the wall.

“ **_Jedark_ ** !”(Force) With a mighty pulse of energy, the wall in front of you shook and quickly gave way, giving you all a clear view of the risen army that fastly approached you. Thanks to the slight elevation the castle had, the likelihood of any risen attacking this point was slim. You flinched in light pain at the backlash of the spell, looking upon the shocked faces behind you. Shaking off the pain you directed the ranged units to take their places, and to start attacking as soon as they could. You pointed towards the seven units that stood in heavy armour.

“You are to protect the entrance of this chamber, as long as the rangers do their job, you should not have to worry about the risen’s weapons piercing your armour. The moment they start breaking through I need you to slowly back up in a fashion that will funnel them in a controlled manner.” Again, these guys were covered in metal plating, they would have the advantage against a majority of risen. Most of the weapons that the risen used were rusted and dull. The likelihood of those weapons getting through the soldier’s armor was slim to none. The knights nodded, swiftly readying themselves in a rounded phalanx formation around the door, forming a solid wall of metal. You gestured to the flying units next, a few pegasi flinching at your loud tone.

“Fly a fair distance in the sky around the opening in the wall I just made, but remember that the risen have many archers and mages, so make sure to stay a safe distance away. If needed, pick up a range unit to fly above the horde of risen to get a specific target. Otherwise I need you to use hit and run tactics. Got it?” Using the same logic with your own ranged units, your fliers should be threatened by mages and arrows as well. Having them avoid both mages and archers may be impossible, so warning them might be all that you can do. The riders all nodded, preparing themselves for take off as some of your mages started to attack the horde of undead below you. You now looked upon the main group of soldiers. A large group of swords, lances, and few axes. Just by first glance, it was easy to tell that most of these people had never held a weapon properly their entire life. Most of them had to be farmers or simple travelers before Grima ruined the world. It was a truly sad fate.

“The rest of us will have the harder job.” You gestured to the hallway behind that Lucina and the others left through.

“We need to make sure that not a single risen gets past that point.” You noticed a few people tense and looked in the direction of the caravan.

“Don’t worry about them!” Your words were sharp and painful as the soldiers forced themselves to look back at you. You weren't sure where the outburst had come from. You saw the soldiers were scared, they were plenty afraid. And they had a good reason to be scared.

“As long as we hold the risen here, everyone else in the caravan should be safe.” A majority of them nodded at your confirmation before tensing once more as the building shook as a massive roar echoed throughout the sky.

“Grima is here.” Someone spoke up, sending terror through everyone in the room.

“Yeah!? So what!?” You all but yelled in irritation, glaring at the young man that spoke the Fell Dragon’s name. You were just as scared as they were. Gods, you felt as your knees were about to buckle underneath you. Like your body would just collapse right now. But these people needed a leader. Lucina put you in charge, so you now had a role to fulfill, and gods dammit, you were going to do your damned best.

“Do you want to just kneel over and die like a pathetic bug!?” At this point, the castle shook as a roar erupted from above you. A roar so massive that only one being could emit a roar that powerful.

“By Naga!” “I-I don’t want to die!” “Pl-please no!” Multiple voices mixed in with each other as the men and women in front of you shook in place, all of them looking absolutely terrified.

“I said-” You felt your lip curling in anger, sick of hearing about how scared everyone was. You were just as terrified, but you refused to give in. Not when you were all this close. Not when Lucina was so close. So close to avenging your mother.

“Do you all want to die!?” Your voice caught everyone’s attention, forcing the lot of them to look upon your angry expression.

“Lucina and your comrades are risking their lives to face that dragon head on!” You pointed to the caravan behind you, making sure that everyone within the large castle walls could hear you.

“If you’re too pathetic to stand here now, then you might as well follow the caravan!” The soldiers around you stayed hesitant however as the castle shook once more, surprise written across their faces. At least they didn’t piss themselves a second time.

“We have seconds until risen are at the door!” You felt your blood boiling, all those years of pent up anger and grief starting to show as you slammed you foot onto the ground. Your lips curled in anger, your teeth showing. 

“Gather up your underwear, tie them up, ignore the piss running down your legs, and ready your _ fucking weapons!"  _ Your outburst sprung the soldiers into action, all of them drawing their weapons and readying themselves for the onslaught of the living dead that were about to horde the castle. 

“Whatever you do, remember-!” You drew out your sword, tightening your grip as you put yourself into a fighting stance.

“Stay alive! Fight another day!” It was then that the wooden door cracked, the sound of the horde of undead becoming ever louder as they swarmed the castle. The massive door buckled and shook as the risen pounded on the rotting wood and metal. The mages and archers off to your right continued to shoot their spells and arrows right after another. You could only guess that they were doing an alright job as you could see a risen wyvern suddenly crash into the side of the castle.

Okay, that’s good so far. Just gotta keep up with them then we’ll be fine. You gotta hand it to the mages though. They continued to fire spell after spell with seemingly no repercussions. ...Maybe you should try to use a tome once this is all over.

“They're about to breach!” Someone yelled out, dragging your attention towards the fight that was about to happen in front of you. You took a deep breath, glaring ahead at the large wooden doors.

It was then that the wood cracked and shattered, leaving a large hole in it as a rusty weapon was lodged into it. The risen felt no pain as they clawed and swung at the door. Ignoring the lances that pierced at their flesh from your armored units. If one of them fell, they were immediately replaced by another. Time and time again, your units spilt the head open of each risen they could. A pile of risen corpses soon started to grow as they continued to pile themselves one after another.

‘Alright, things are going as pla-’

The wooden doors only let out a small creak before they had suddenly burst open. Wood and bits of metal went flying everywhere. You heards a few screams of pain off to your left as you covered your face. You got lucky and only got a steel bolt flung at your shoulder, but glancing around some were not so. One woman had a large piece of the door sticking out of her leg, another had his head crushed by a large portion of the door itself. You grit your teeth as you gazed ahead of you. The armored soldiers had all been knocked back, giving the risen a chance to swarm you all. You saw man and woman alike meet their enemies with bravery but quickly became overwhelmed by the risen’s massive numbers.

“Everyone! Back up to guard the caravan!” You screamed over the chaos hoping that everyone could hear you. 

‘Unlikely.’ You growled as a larger risen ran straight towards you, swinging its axe hazardly. The rusty weapon caught the throat of a horse as it ran by, sending both it and it’s rider to the ground.

“ **_Ixen_ ** ” Not even hesitating for a moment, you sent the risen ablaze, not wanting to waste your time trying to outmatch it in strength. You moved across the battlefield, cutting and slashing as you neared the center of the large chamber. Your arm had suddenly lit with pain as you neared the center. A risen mage had hit you with a smaller fireball causing you to flinch as you charged at it. With a swipe of the sword, the risen’s top half had fallen off. The body falling to the ground. You stood in the very center of the battlefield, taking the small moment to see where you were needed the most.

“So you’re the leader?” A voice had startled you from analyzing the battlefield once more. Just a few feet from you stood a woman just a head shorter than you.

The younger woman looked like she was in her early teens, Dark violet hair shone against the light, her light violet eyes filled with excitement. She wore a dark black and purple jacket, the signia of Grima going down her sleeves. She held a strange sword that looked similar to a lightning bolt in her left hand, and a black tome in her right. Just by looking at her you could see that she was strong despite her age. In fact she was most likely the one who burst down the door just a moment ago if the ‘Grima clothes’ were anything to go by.

You narrowed your eyes at her in response, swiping your blade at a risen that ran past you before reading your weapon once more.

“Call me what you want.” The woman seemed taken aback for a moment as she analyzed your form, her fingers lightly patting the tome in her hand in thought.

“You know, you remind me of my father ironically…” She hummed lightly to herself as she watched three risen jump at you. Giving off a click of the tongue you took a step back, avoiding the first risen’s attack before swiftly decapitating it. The other two grabbed ahold of your sword hand, doing their best to restrain you from moving. The woman merely sighed upon seeing you struggle against the larger risen as more and more started to jump onto your form.

“And here I thought that I might get a challenge….” She puffed her cheeks disappointedly as a few screams sounded off with the sound of tearing flesh off to her side. She shook her head as she gazed over the battlefield walking away from the growing pile of risen.

‘While they had a good strategy, they clearly don’t have the numbers.’ She thought to herself as she twirled the sword in her off hand.

‘Besides, they never stood a chance against father, he’s just too powerful for any of these worms to deal with. I wonder how he’s doing-’

“ **_Wux bevi zhin mojka de ve_ ** !”(You dare walk away from me) The woman froze suddenly upon hearing those words, turning around to see the pile of risen where you were had shifted slightly.

“ **_Jedark!_ ** !” The room shook as a blastwave of energy sent risen and people alike falling to the floor. The woman and yourself being the only two who still stood. 

“No way…” The woman’s eyes went wide, her heart hammering in her chest as she met your eyes. You panted heavily, blood covering the right side of your face, somewhat blinding you. Other smaller wounds covering your body everywhere you looked. You're skin turned a ghastly pale from the amount of energy you had to put into that attack.

“Y-You're-!?” Rushing towards the woman, you rose the steel blade to pierce her throat in one fell swoop. She however recovered faster than you liked and rose the metal sword in her off hand up to her throat, blocking your strike just barely. Instantly, you started a relentless barrage of swings at her, growing irritated at her skill with a sword. You swung at her side, clashing your weapon against her own with all your might. You smirked victoriously as the metal in her hand flew out of her grasp, flying against the hard stone ground.

“ _ Die _ .” You raise your sword to cut her head clean off her shoulders, meeting eyes with the risen leader. Her eyes were filled with terror as time seemed to slow as she raised the tome in her hand. Your eyes flashed a crimson red, sending fear shooting through her being.

“ **_Jedark_ ** !” Your eyes went wide with surprise before an invisible force flung you backwards and onto the ground. Rolling to a stop in a kneeling position, you glared at the younger girl, gripping your sword tightly as you rose to your feet. You met her eyes once more, glaring at her with such a hateful look in your eyes that she took a step back in shock.

“...Retreat!” She started to hyperventilate, staring at you with a large mix of emotions in her eyes. Immediately, the risen who could still move started to form a protective wall around the woman, taking a few hits for her as you swung your sword angrily.

“Tch-!” You decapitated two risen at once, spraying more blood upon your form. The large group of risen cut off your view of the woman as they all shuffled through the door, a few bodies of the men who have died rising back from the dead to join them. You slashed and hacked at any risen that got in your way as you neared the door. Limbs of risen flew in the air as you growled in anger as the horde of risen started to shuffle out the door. Few of the risen challenged you as you broke their decaying weapons with a simple swing. 

“Dammit.” You growled harshly as most of the risen ( including the woman from before ) escaped through the large broken door. Glancing around you watched as the risen all ran for the exit, a few soldiers around you recovering enough to attack the retreating risen. You growled once more as you notice the blood stained chamber. You glanced towards the caravan’s exit, glad to see that it had not been attacked.

“Fall back!” You shouted, a terrible idea forming in your head. The men around you responded immediately, only attacking the risen that couldn’t run away. You looked up at the large arch that the broken door sat, before glaring ahead at the large horde of the undead. Immediately, you saw the cloaked woman, staring at you with a mixture of shock and confusion.

Why the hell was she ordering a retreat? If the risen continued to pile in the room, you would have all died within the next two minutes. The retreat made no sense at all, a terrible tactical error. You blinked once, pushing aside those questions for later before raising your hands back up to the arch that the broken wooden door sat.

“ **_Jedark_ ** !” A large pulse of dark energy shook the archway, forcing the stone to come loose. Dust rose into the air as the stones started to fall in quick succession, forcing you to cover your eyes to protect them. A moment passed before you uncovered your eyes. The entrance to the castle had been completely destroyed, the piles of both corpses and rocks blocking the way…… It would grant you a few minutes at least. Soldiers around you picked themselves up, going around to help each other recover. The dead laid on the ground, untouched. It was a sickening sight.

“...How many have we lost?” You voiced out as the dread started to eat away at you from seeing all the dead bodies on the ground.

“... forty to fifty of our forces were slaughtered by the risen, eighty some odd more are injured terribly. The rest of us have smaller wounds that can be dealt with later.” The soldier stood at a perfect attention, not even wincing at the gash across his chest. Letting your gaze linger on the injury for a moment, you couldn’t help but feel guilty. These people trusted you, and you let them die...

“The rest of us can still fight however.” Another soldier stood next to you, his face covered in blood. Whether that blood was his allies or his enemy was unknown to you. You heard someone scream in pain to your right. Looking towards the far wall, you noticed a mage with an arm practically hanging off his side by just a bit of melted bone and flesh. Two of the other mages were using the last of their healing tomes to help him out. You took a moment to gaze back at the soldiers, seeing the carnage that the risen caused. Bodies were thrown across the floor, both human and risen alike. Blood was sprayed everywhere, so much so it looked like someone took a bucket of it and just threw it around like a crazed lunatic. Most of the bodies were missing limbs, one in particular was missing their head. 

“...Sir?” A moment of silence passed as you let out a deep sigh, finally deciding on you next actions.

“You.” Pointing to the soldier who saluted you.

“Gather up all the wounded, those who can help them will. Got it?” He straightened himself just a little more before you, ignoring the pain he must be going through.

“Sir! Yes Sir!” He then ran off, gathering up a few others to help the severely injured. You turned to the other soldier.

“You all need to get out of here. We can’t survive another attack like that.” The soldier blinked at you in question, his eyebrows furrowing as you contemplated to yourself.

“What about you sir?” You stood tall, giving the man a hard stare. You had made a decision, one that could cost you your very life. But one compared to hundreds did not matter.

“I’ll figure it out.”

“We’ll stay with you sir!” He interrupted you, looking at you like you had gone mad.

“Do you want to die that badly?” He fell silent as you gave him a solid glare.

“Just go with the caravan, if Lucina fails today, they will need your strength more than I do. Use a spell to block the exit and collapse the tunnel as you go. Do whatever you can to make sure the risen cannot follow you.” The soldier in front of you looked flabbergasted, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to argue against you. But he knew you were right.

“Grima just needs to die. After that, we’ll be fine.” You gave him a nod, patting him on the shoulder as you walked past him. You walked past the people that were still alive, making sure to not step on any bodies as a small way of paying your respects. You could feel all of their eyes on you watching as you slowly made your way to the staircase that Lucina had left through, a grim expression on your face. When you reached the door, it was only then that you noticed your own injuries. You bit back a flinch as the burn on your arm started to sting.

“Sir!” You glanced over your shoulder, surprised to see each soldier that could, standing in salute.

“It was an honor fighting with you.” Almost simultaneously, they all bowed leaving you a bit stunned. After a terrible fight where friends and family died, all because of your orders. All these people. Each and every one of them, giving you a send off? You felt the corner of your lips perking upwards against your will. 

“Live another day will you?” You casually stated before opening the door. Looking ahead, you closed the door behind you. Taking a moment to attempt to calm your rapidly beating heart.

You backed away from the door, slowly going backwards up the stairs. Your injuries sent multitudes of pain through your being, but at most all you could do was bite the inside of your cheek and bare with the pain. You rose your burned hand into the air, pointing it towards the roof in front of you.

“ **_Ini sia iejir, trelk_ ** .” (By my blood, close) As the words left your mouth, your magic flowed from your fingertips. The purple magic wrapping around the door sealing it closed. You hissed as you felt pain shoot through your fingers. You took a moment, leaning against the wall to collect yourself. 

Gods dammit, you thought, ‘Everything hurts’. You just wanted to slide down to the floor and sleep. You just felt utterly exhausted, your body hurting with every movement. The wall that you leaned on shook as Grima’s roar tore through the open sky, shaking the entire castle. Gritting your teeth, you tightened your stance before pushing forward. Every step was a painful one and it was becoming really difficult to push on. You blinked hard, squeezing your eyes shut to hopefully rid yourself from the pain - Only to open them to you stepping in a red liquid. 

You stared up at the body in front of you. One of Inigo’s men laid on the ground, his lower half crushed into paste. Blood pooled around his body and dripped down the stairs that you were climbing. Swallowing down the bile that rose to your throat, you stepped past him as you continued to climb the stairs. 

Passing a few more bodies, you started to notice a pattern. Each and every body you’ve come across either was torn in half, or had many holes in their bodies. One woman in particular had a gaping hole at the center of her forehead, what little of her brain she had left slightly falling out of her corpse. You shook your head, forcing yourself to push forwards. 

Your feet felt like lead as you reached the top of the staircase, each step causing a ‘slosh’ as your blood covered shoes hit the stained blue carpet. Panting, you took a moment to analyze your area. The ceiling above you had been shredded, leaving massive holes everywhere. You were surprised the ceiling hadn’t collapsed entirely. The walls were cracked and broken, small hand sized holes littering each and every wall. Bodies laid everywhere with two in particular catching your eyes.

Inigo laid dead upon the ground, ripped completely in half. His intestines lying all across the stained carpet. His head had a hole going from one ear and out the next, his blood still spilling from his body and into the carpet he died on.

Severa had met a similar fate, only her head was completely severed from her neck and she was missing an arm. You weren't sure where her head was, but her body was slumped against a wall, her upper body hanging out of the castle through one of the many gaps in the walls.

You stared at them for a moment, the death grip on your sword becoming even tighter. You clenched your teeth as you limped away from the fresh corpses, knowing damn well that the fight had to still be going on. You stepped past a pool of blood as you entered the next room, your blood going cold.

“L-Lucina!” You couldn’t believe your eyes. In front of you stood Lucina, her eyes wide with shock. In one hand, she held her strange blade, covered in risen blood. Her other hand clutched onto the dark magical spike that had imbedded itself into her chest. Directly where her heart was. You ignored the pain that shot through your body, running towards her as fast as you could. Her blue eyes met yours, widening for a mere fraction of a second. Her lips moved, but nothing came out as she started to fall backwards. You reached forwards in an attempt to grab her, your fingertips brushing against her own. You stilled as her body collided with the ground, her lifeless eyes staring straight back at you. Her sword clattered against the ground, causing the metal sound to echo through the dead room you stood in. You were frozen, staring at her dead blue eyes. 

“I’m trusting you.” - Her words echoed through your head. The last words that she would ever speak to you. She put faith in you, as you’d put your faith in her. Not only did you fail her, but you failed her helping her. You failed her people, failed her friends. Failed Naga herself. 

You wathced your only friend die beacuse of your stupid decisions. You should have been there. You could have taken the blow. You could’ve saved Inigo. Could have saved Severa. You could have done SOMETHING! Y-You - You -!

  
  


_ You screamed _

You hovered above Lucina’s corpse, your voice echoing through the dead halls as another roar sounded through the sky, covering your voice with its volume. You weren't sure how long you stood there. It could have been seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. But to you, it felt like an eternity. Your fingers clutched onto your hair, the sword that she had given you rolled onto the ground, laying right beside her own.

Your throat burned as you finally stopped screaming, your voice coming going quiet as you stared down at Lucina’s body. You slowly let go of your hair, immediately noticing how your hands were shaking. You were kneeling beside Lucnia, most likely collapsing during the time you were screaming. You shook as you raised your hand towards Lucina’s face. Closing your eyes, you took a deep shaky breath. You took the moment, to close her eyelids, opening your eyes back up to see her gentle face.

You felt completely numb as you gently brought her hands to her chest, resting right beneath the hole where the dark spike of magic entered her body. You honestly didn’t think twice about how the spike was no longer there. You didn’t think at all, your mind was blank. You stepped away from her, your gaze turning to the two swords lying beside you.

Almost subconsciously, you reached out for Lucina’s blade, hissing in pain as your fingers made contact with the handle. Steam arose from your fingers as you jerked your hand away from the blade. You frowned as you sent the sword an irritated glare. You glanced back at Lucina, your heart dropping once more.

Ever so carefully, you lifted Lucina’s shoulders to unclip the blood stained cape off her back. You silently apologize, carefully placing her back onto the ground. Taking a moment to make sure she was back in her previous position before diverting your attention to the sword beside you.

Wrapping the handle of Lucina’s sword with the cloth in your hand, you were glad to find that the weapon no longer burned your skin. Using the cloth, you successfully were able to put the blade back into its sheath. Taking the sheath, you attached it to your own belt, opposite of your own swords sheath. You looked down at Lucina once more, your vision still blurry from the tears.

“Why?” You voiced out to her, knowing damn well that she wouldn’t respond.

“Why do you all have to die?” Your voice was quiet, sad, and broken. It came out barely above a whisper. You glanced down at the cape wrapped around the handle of Lucina’s sword. Unwrapping the clothing, you swung it around your shoulder. Using the clip on the front of it, you snapped the two ends together around your neck. The wind blew around you, causing the cape you now wore to flow behind you. Bending down to grab your weapon that Lucina gave you all that time ago, you glared ahead. A fire burned in your eyes, your heart lit with vengeance. For Grima really did take everything from you.

You marched ahead, leaving behind Lucina’s body, ignoring the immense pain that your body was going through. Your feet were still damp with blood, the grip on your sword tight, your face showing nothing. Nothing but pure rage.

You walked closer and closer to the outside of the castle’s opening. A massive courtyard laid out in front of you. A shadow covered the sky as a roar erupted from the clouds. The courtyard was nearly destroyed. The stone that it was built from charred black from fire and magic alike. The payment cracking and shaking as two gods fought. Way ahead of you the two were. The man stood above your grandmother, his foot slamming squarely on her back.

A black and purple hooded cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. Much like the risen general from before, Grima’s signature was sown across the sleeves with other eccentric purple decorations littering the cloth. The cloak was dirty and uncared for, the golden cloth on the sleeves becoming dull and gross. The man’s pure white hair stuck out from the black sky that swallowed all three of you. The strangest thing however is the three sets of eyes.

The first pair of eyes looked semi-normal. The major difference being the crimson red color that they were. The other two sets of eyes almost seemed otherworldly. They glowed a bright red, looking more reptile like than human. One of his eyes shifted from the goddess beneath him to you, before he turned his head.

You glared at him, your grip on your sword tightening to the point where your knuckles were turning white. All six of his red eyes bore into your soul as he looked you up and down before glancing at Naga.

“This-” The fell dragon gestured to you, but kept his eyes on the divine dragon. His voice was deep, loud and most certainly powerful.

“-is what you’ve been trying to ‘Protect’?” His scowl morphed into a sinister smile, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“Well~ that proves how desperate you are.” Naga grit her teeth as she turned her head to face you. Her face was covered in dirt, cuts and scrapes littering her gentle face. Her eyes shot open as she saw you walking towards them. 

“No…” Her voice was filled with despair, seeing both Falchion and Lucina’s cape wrapped around your neck. You paid her little attention however as you approached the Fell Dragon, a deadly glare in your eyes.

“Shut up.” Your voice was surprisingly strong, it came out more as a growl than anything else. Grima blinked in confusion, his cocky smirk falling as he stared back at you in question.

“...What?” You glared ahead, straight into his main two eyes. You rose your sword, your feet digging into the ground as you readied your attack.

“I said-” You were quick to move, lunging toward the fell dragon with your sword positioned to pierce his throat.

“SHUT UP!” Your blade cut through his flesh relatively easily. A large section of his throat was cut open as his blood flew into the air. You landed behind him about to attack again - only to see the wound no longer there. You felt your jaw drop as Grima let out a disappointed sigh, his red eyes giving you a disappointed glare as he tilted his head to your direction. You stared in shock at the dragon god, before looking back up at the Fell Dragon with a sharper anger.

“H-how-”

“You would try to kill your own farther?” Grima stopped your sentence short with one word. All the anger in you was shoved aside and instead was replaced with shock. Grima locked eyes with you, his smirk growing as realization struck him.

“Oh~” He laughed loudly for a few mere moments before turning his gaze to Naga. She struggled beneath him, her power failing against the Fell Dragon’s mighty strength. 

“You haven't told him yet?” Naga grit her teeth as she glared over her shoulder, her eyes filled with hatred.

“No, (Y/n)’s father was better than you on so many levels.” Grima rolled his eyes at her comment, raising his hand to summon a bit of his magic to block your incoming strike. He chuckled as he saw you shaking, attacking again and again at his magic. Each slash and swing of your sword becoming more animalistic as your anger started to overtake you. 

“Must you behave like a child?” Grima swatted away at your sword, sending you off balance thanks to the force behind his hand. He opened his palm, aiming the flat of it towards your chest.

“ **_Jedark_ ** .” You felt your body get flung backwards, your body colliding with the stone ground as you rolled. Your skin burned as you skidded to a stop, the sword you were holding just barely in your grip. 

“You’re inexperienced yes, but I can help with that...” Grima lightly mused to himself as you got onto your hands and knees. Your breath came out harsh and ragged as you struggled to stand up once again.

“I’ll teach you all you need to know when you join me.” He sent you a confident smile, pressing his foot down harder onto Naga. The divine dragon flinched in pain letting out a yelp as Grima’s foot dug deeper into her skin. You shook your head, standing to your full height to glare at Grima.

“Join you?” You spat out in disgust, something that caused Grima’s eye to twitch in annoyance. ‘Like hell you’d ever join the bastard’, you thought. Grima let out an irritated sigh, giving you a small glare.

“But of course, you are my blood. You would think that I would kill you?” He gave off a little ‘Tch’, rolling his eyes at the same time.

“Your pathetic mother must have engraved that thought into your head.” You growled, walking towards him with your sword raised to attack him.

“ _ Don’t you dare _ talk about her that way.” You were baring your teeth, your eyes flashing a crimson red catching the Fell Dragon’s interest.

“Oh~? Perhaps you’d be glad that I decided to spare her then?” He smirked at the look of utter confusion written on your face. He was glad that he made such a decision, feeling that it was wrong to rob his child the chance of a motherly figure. He knew perfectly well what it was like to have none, so perhaps his own son would be glad for such a simple thing. Even though it had irritated him to keep the  _ bitch _ alive. With a wave of his hand, dark magic flowed from his fingers, forming a dark shadow of a silhouette beside him. 

You felt your heart stop for a beat or two, your jaw falling wide open as a woman’s body had appeared beside the Fell Dragon. 

‘No way’ - You thought, ‘That’s impossible…’ The woman beside him smiled sweetly, her one injured eye glossed over while the other was a darker crimson. Instead of the red dress she normally wore, she now wore a long modest skirt that ended around her backside. From there, the skirt morphed into a dress top that revealed a small amount of cleavage, showing off the many scars on her upper body. The dress had the insignia of the Fell Dragon woven on both of her sides, stopping only at the collar. The collar of her dress flared up and connected to a blood red cape that flowed behind her elegantly. Her hair was pure white much like Grima’s. The headpiece that she normally wore held a crimson stone. Yet her eyes still held the same gentle gaze she always held when she spoke to you.

“Oh (Y/n).” Your mother spoke softly, slowly making her way to you despite the small limp she had.

“My poor little one” You failed to catch your breath as she got closer to you. Your mind turning into utter mush as Tiki - your very own mother, gently brushed some of your blood soaked hair out of your face.

“N-no...T-there's no way…” You could just stare at your once bright mother, unable to comprehend the situation in front of you. You wanted to say something, anything to her. Your mind was blank however, still trying to process what was in front of you.

“MONSTER!” Naga yelled out at Grima, tears going down her cheeks. She tried futility to attack the man but could barely move from her position on the ground. Her power was slowly leaving her, her body growing duller with every moment.

“H-How could you!?” She yelled with a fury you haven’t ever seen before. Grima only stared down at the divine dragon with a victorious look on his face.

“Simple really.” He sent a sinister smirk towards Tiki, who was distracted by pulling you into a soft embrace.

“All I had to do was break her will -” Naga’s eyes shot open at that, her expression turning into one of horror.

“ - after that, all I needed to do was mention my son.” He leered down towards Naga, his foot driving her further into the rough stone below her.

“And she followed my every order.” Tiki hummed softly as she pet your hair, lightly shifting her weight to rock you back and forth in her arms. You reached your free hand up to touch her arm, already feeling yourself shake once more.

This was real…

Your mother hugging you was real…

You swallowed, forcing your head to tilt upwards. Your mother’s soft crimson eyes met yours, a sweet smile on her face.

“I’m glad to see you again my sweet little one.” You would like to think that reuniting with your long lost mother would be… joyous. But it wasn’t.

It was so very painful.

“You’ve grown into a fine young man.” She smiled brightly at you, her face lighting up as she pulled you even closer.

“When Master Grima brings us home, I’ll treat you to a nice meal as we catch up.” She giggled, her sickening sweet smile growing even more at the shock on your face.

“Oh~ I’ve longed for you to join Master Grima.” You simply stared at her in response. Even inside your mother’s loving embrace, you felt a terrible pain shoot through your heart. Out of all the things you’ve done today, this was to be the most difficult.

“N-no.” You spoke quietly but firmly, your heart shattering upon knowing what you must do.

“I will not join you.” Your mother reeled back her head in shock, looking at you in confusion.

“What do you mean-!” She was cut off by the sound of metal meeting flesh. Both Grima and Naga snapped to see you standing in front of your mother, your sword plunged into her stomach. You shook as tears openly poured from your eyes, your eyes locked onto your mother's.

“ _ I’m sorry _ .” Your voice was shaky and cracked as you let out a sob upon pulling the blade out of her body. Tiki stumbled back a bit, reaching a hand down to her open stomach before gasping at the blood that appeared on her hand. Her breath was heavily labored as she turned her gaze to you. Her eyes were wide in pain and tears forced their appearance on her pale cheeks. But the worst part was the betrayed look she held on her face. A face of a mother betrayed. Betrayed by her own child.

**_It broke you._ **

Your heart clenched in a terrible pain, tears forcing themselves from your eyes. Everything hurt. Every fiber of your being hurt. Why the hell did everything have to hurt!?  _ Why the hell did all of this have to happen!? _

“I have to say that I’m surprised you were willing to do that.” Grima spoke calmly and precise as he analyzed your form once more.

“To think that you would have done it without me telling you to...Well done.” He now smiled at you, finally stepping off of Naga’s back giving her the room to move. But she only stared at you and Tiki with a shocked expression. 

“But unfortunately.” Grima waved his hand towards your mother, black magic wrapping around her. You watched helplessly as the magic absorbed her entire being, cloaking her into a field of darkness, before she and the magic, disappeared completely.

“I still have use for the bearer of my children.” Turning to face Grima, you grit your teeth, ignoring the pain that stabbed your heart.

“I’ll _ never  _ join you.” You spoke sternly, completely emotionless as you prepared yourself to attack. Grima looked upset as he narrowed his eyes upon your form. Letting out a sigh, the Fell Dragon shook his head.

“You will.” He chuckled, arrogance written across his face.

“Oh~ you will.” Launching yourself towards the dragon god, you fully understood that the weapon in your hands would do nothing, but still you could feel your blood boil. You glared daggers at your supposed father as he brushed off blow after blow. Smirking down at you the entire time. You kept your gaze on him as you kept slicing away at the god’s flesh only for it to either bounce straight off his skin or have the wound you just caused to regenerate faster than you could move.

“No matter how much you resist.” You cut away at the flesh on his hands, only to growl in frustration as the blade in your hand got caught in the flesh as it regenerated. 

“Not a single soul will treat you like I would.” You yanked the blade out of his hand, glaring directly into his blood red eyes before bringing the point of it to your eye level.

“And besides-” You thrusted forwards, intending to remove his eyes completely. Grima raised his hand in response, catching the tip of the blade on his finger.

“Without me you're all alone.” You felt your lips curl as you bared your teeth. Taking the moment you slashed off the skin on his finger, before using your free hand to go and punch the smug bastard in the face.

“The call of my blood will call you towards me.” He caught your hand with his other with perfect ease, the six eyes of his staring right into your own.

“If not today, tomorrow. That is how it’s been, that’s how it will be." With a surprising amount of strength, he lifted you off your feet, giving you only a second to prepare yourself before you were flung into the far wall. The stone cracking and shattering as you made impact with it.

“A sword may separate us now, but all blades rust with time.” You coughed up some blood, most likely having broken something in your chest from the sudden pain that erupted from that area.

“But I the  _ Fell Dragon _ …” He approached you, his footsteps slow and menacing. You glared at him through the fresh tears, his face being the only thing you could clearly see as he got closer and closer.

“No...” He paused, looking down at you with an aragonce to match his personality.

**“We last forever.** ”

He chuckled darkly as you struggled to rise to your feet. You skin was pale from over using your own power, your clothes covered in blood from both risen and comrade alike. Wounds of all sorts littered your body. You were panting as you tried to catch your breath, leaning against the broken wall as you glared daggers at the god in front of you.

Only until I kill you.

His smirk shifted into a frown as you suddenly felt weightless. The wall that you were leaning on just seemed to disappear completely leaving you falling backwards. 

“(Y/N).” Still laying on the ground, wounded and weak, Naga raised her hand towards you. Her hand being the only thing covered in her etheric light. She held a sad smile on her face that shined brightly despite the blood that she herself was covered in.

“Please, run and live.” She begged you, the smile still on her face, even when Grima yelled in anger as he brought his hand into the air, summoning his dark magic to attack the divine dragon. And as you fell further into the portal, the last thing you saw was Grima spilling even more blood across the ground.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Green was the first thing to enter your vision. Blinking in confusion you sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through you. Rubbing your eyes with your rough and dry hands you were immediately greeted with even more colors that you barely recognized. Your breath caught as you saw the large open grassy field that you were smack dab in the middle of. The sky was not filled with fire and smoke, but instead a clear bright blue. Small puffy white clouds blocking the harshest rays of sun from hitting your form. Everything around you looked alive. Birds flying in the air, flowers showing off their wonderful colors. It was like you were living in a dream.

Then you remembered what happened. Everything. Every bloody and gruesome detail.

  
  


And within that moment, you could no longer look at the beautiful sky or grass. Instead all you saw was the betrayed look in your mother’s eyes. The pleading look upon Naga’s face as she told you to live. Lucina’s dead stare as she fell to the ground...

And the smug grin upon the fell dragon as he told you that you were all alone.

…

All alone.

It was painful.

So very painful.

You choked on the words you wanted to say, the things you wanted to curse, the things you wanted to scream. Instead, all that left your mouth was a sad pathetic sob that slowly developed into you screaming at the world. Tears were no longer being held back as you slammed your fists into the ground, your heart clenching in pain. After all these years ... all these years of holding back your grief, years of focusing on your survival, trying to find others, years of running, years of fighting with everything you had…. For nothing. 

It was such a pathetic feeling.

Time quickly went past as you let out all the screams and tears you could, the bright day becoming a soft orange as the sun went down in the far off distance. Only then did you have no more tears to shed. Instead you laid upon the ground, staring at the wondrous sky. Your throat ached and felt bone dry, the wounds you still had slowly drying up leaving you in your bloodied clothes. Your body still screamed in pain but it felt like nothing but a little cut compared to the emotions that racked through you throughout the day.

“Hey boys!” A voice echoed in the open air, causing you to blink as you sat back up slowly. A small group of burly, hairy men approached you, about twelve of them or so. One on a horse, a mighty axe in his hand. The other men followed behind him, each holding some sort of weapon. The man on the horse seemed to be the leader of the group. A dirty unkempt beard covered a majority of his face. He wore fur that seemed to belong to a bear and the axe in his hand lightly rested on his shoulder.

“Looks like we got a straggler here.” The men had approached you as you stood up from the grass. Each one of them looking at you with a strange look in their eyes. You clenched your hands in irritation, realizing that you were gripping a cold metal. You blinked down at your hand, noticing the iron grip you used to hold your weapon. 

“What...?” Your voice was cracking and hoarse all at the same time. Speaking caused your throat to flame up in pain, most likely due to being overused by all the screaming you did. 

“Do you...want?” You tore your gaze from your sword, glaring down the bandit leader in front of you. The bandit leader smirked, a chuckle escaping his hideous face.

“From you not much.” He paused as his eyes glanced at his ‘boys’.

“Just whatever valuables you have as well as that strange looking sword on your hip.” Blinking you glanced down at your hip to see the shealted sword that you had gotten from Lucina’s body.

“Don’t know why someone like you got a shiny weapon like that, but I bet it could make a good fetch on the market.” Protectively, you shifted the sword slightly behind you, your hand burning as you made contact with the handle. The people in front of you smirked at this action.

What kind of people wou- Ah…

You remember what these types of people were.

Bandits. People who robbed others whenever they could, using numbers to overwhelm their opponents....

...

How annoying.

  
  


“What was that buddy?” The leader sneered down at you, his eyes lighting up in slight anger. You blinked at him in question, wondering what he was - oh. You probably spoke out loud again.

“And if…” Damn, speaking really hurts...

“I refuse... what you want?” The bandits around you erupted into laughter, the chief being the only one to take you slightly serious. 

“Well that's the surprise. Give us too much trouble and where you were laying just a bit ago will be where we leave your naked and decaying body.” He spoke with a wicked smirk on his face, allowing the blunt end of his axe to hit his shoulder in a cocky manner.

“Besides I think me and the boys might get a bit ‘Rough’ with a body like yours.” He scanned your young body, listening to the men behind him cackle darkly.

“...Pray tell.” You spoke up, looking at the bandit with dull eyes. Your face was lacking emotion. Just simply staring straight into the leader’s eyes with a blank look.

“What... exactly do you... think you could... do to me?” The cocky smirk on his face grew. The other bandits behind him looked like they were about to hear the best joke of their lives.

“Well normally we would tear those valuables off your body along with your clothes. After that, I’ll leave it up to you to guess.” He gazed downwards at your form before shaking his head disappointedly.

“Although I must say, I’d prefer a woman over someone like you but-” He thought to himself for a moment before he got a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“If you go ahead and drop everything you got, I suppose I’ll let you  _ run and live _ .” The leader laughed as you froze, your eyes widening upon the last three words he spoke. He said something else afterwards, making a joke with his little gang of bandits but it went unheard as you started to shake in place.

“ _ Run and live _ .” Those words echoed through your entire being. Your mother’s voice, Naga’s voice, both of their faces appearing within your head. The two of them looking so desperate, pleading for you to run. The sight of Lucina’s body lying on the ground burned itself within your mind. And that  _ Bastards’  _ face smirking down at you... 

You chuckled darkly, ignoring the strange stares you received from the bandits. Your chuckle quickly started to form into uncontrollable laughter that sent chills down the majority of the bandit’s spines. Your throat burned, but that just made you laugh even harder.

“‘Run and live’ huh?” You asked out loud, letting out one last chuckle, before looking back up at the bandit chief with a dead look in your eyes. The cold metal in your hand seemed to move faster than you as it soaked itself once more in blood. This time however, it was not risen blood, but human. The eleven other bandits all gave off surprised reactions as they found you directly in front of their leader. His face twisted in pain as you twisted the sword in your hand, brushing the hard steel against the now broken bones in his chest. The tip of your sword ripped out of his shoulder, sprouting both blood and bone. You gave another shove, hitting your weapon so far into his chest that your hands were now touching his skin. You stayed there for a moment, watching as the bandit gasped in both horror and pain. Ripping the sword out of the bandits body with a single pull, the other bandits watched as their leader fell to the ground. The grass around his body became stained red as blood poured out of both his wounds. By the time the leader had a chance to raise his eyes to his comrades, his eyes had grown dull, his body going limp. The other bandits gasped in horror as they looked back up at you. Your eyes gleamed a crimson red that seemed to shine brighter than the sunlight despite the dead look on your face. 

**_“I’m sick of running.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (A/N)  
> Welp! That was long….Very long…  
> Oooohhh booooiiii….  
> Don’t ever expect another chapter this long ever again….  
> This took way too long…  
> But-! I’m really proud of it, so please let me know what you think. I’d be glad to hear all of your feedback!


End file.
